Go on Sakura
by Swords and Bandages
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have gotten together. However, when the Kazekage visits, Naruto finds that he wasn't really the one for Sakura. NaruSaku & NaruHina oneshot songfic, with GaaSaku on the side.


**a/n: The most recent songfic I've written. The song is "Go On Girl" by Ne-Yo.**

**I send out a general round of thank you's for my reviewers. I sincerely apologize for not being able to reply to each and one of your reviews. I hope you'll forgive me for the seeming insincerity... it's just that life is too hectic for me right now to commit any significant amout of time to writing and such.**

**As usual, feedbacks will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song I'm using.**

* * *

Another beautiful sunrise, another fine day dawned on Konoha. The chill autumn air felt crisp to breathe, and the sky was blue as far as the eye can see. All within the hidden village took some time to appreciate the fair weather, pausing now and then to indulge themselves. 

Yet, one blue-eyed blond felt downcast as he walked towards the park to meet someone who once did and would always have a special place in his heart. The purpose of this meeting was the reason why the blond, usually the personification of joyous sunshine, held his head low.

Naruto was happy not too long ago. In fact, he was as happy as he could be then. He had finally managed to capture Sakura's heart after constant rejection. He was on top of the world, until that one day.

The Kazekage was making a visit to the village, accompanied of course by his two siblings and a few other sand ninja. The group, after business was concluded, stayed a while longer. The siblings scattered. Temari practically up and vanished; Gaara disappeared as well, leaving few traces of his whereabouts. Kankuro, left alone, opted to pass the time with Naruto. The two were on a holiday, touring the village's many shops and restaurants.

It was when the two was at the tea shop under Kankuro's insistence that they saw him. Gaara, foregoing the gourd of sand usually strapped to his back, was seated at the corner of the shop, facing a leaf kunoichi and occasionally sharing a word with her, his lips curving upwards in small smiles.

_Oh…  
__Oh…  
__Ohh…_

When they saw who the lucky girl was, Kankuro grinned. Naruto, on the other hand, could only gaze on in surprise with his mouth ajar.

It was Sakura.

_I can't get it back  
__But I don't want it back  
I realized that she don't know how to act  
Never been a dumb dude  
No I'm not dense  
I just had a slight lack of common sense_

He could only look on as the two left the shop, Sakura holding on to Gaara's arm.

Naruto had felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped upon him while he was asleep. It was a truly rude awakening. However, even if he was as dumb as a nut, he could clearly see what was happening, and he wasn't as dumb as people would think.

He felt like a fool. He had been blinded in his pursuit of Sakura, and it had limited his judgment. The revelation had hit him from the side. What he saw in her wasn't actually there.

_I was the good guy  
She was the bad girl  
I'm thinking one girl  
She thinking me, Earl, James and Jimmy  
Yep she had plenty  
But love for me, she didn't have any  
_

In a way, he felt relieved. He was glad things hadn't gone to a deeper level, and now he very much doubted if it ever would have. He was free from obligations, was single and could now enjoy it without any emotional burden. He didn't have to think about Sakura anymore.

Still, heartache tugged at him from the inside. For brief moments Naruto had been jealous of Gaara. Why did it always have to be him, whether it was luck or hardship? Why not me?

But he couldn't blame him. He should have been on guard against giving his heart away so easily.

Guess it wasn't meant to be.

_I was inviting, her into my heart  
But she was out riding in some other man's car  
She was my nighttime, thought I was her star  
Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong  
Won't take long for me to move on_

For the thousandth time the blond passed by the indigo-haired kunoichi without noticing, though this time he didn't see that she was there. In other times, he'd noticed her, but not her feelings, and Hinata was getting used to that. It was all right with her to just love him from a distance, seeing as she would have no hope of confessing her feelings to him face to face. Some say that unrequited love is the purest, and she believed that to an extent. Maybe that was why she didn't take action when she heard that he had gotten together with Sakura. He always had her on his mind, and Hinata couldn't blame him for that. If he was happy, it didn't matter.

Her lavender eyes held worry, however, when she saw the downcast expression he bore. Wild notions instantly coursed through her mind. Who had hurt him so? Even if she couldn't tell him how she felt, she couldn't just leave him to his misery. She'd have to find out what's wrong, and see what could be done about it.

_Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine  
(Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine)  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be okay  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl…_

Sakura strode towards her destination with a confidence she did not feel. What was going to happen now? It wasn't that she didn't have any feelings for Naruto. It was just that love was not one of them. Then, she asked herself, why did she accept this relationship in the first place? Her heart lay with Gaara. The stoic Kazekage seemed devoid of emotion, but could be actually really sweet; Sasuke was now a thing of the past for her; but why did she take Naruto by the hand?

She deeply suspected that she did it out of pity for the blond lunkhead. He had nobody but her in his sights. Even though her rejections hadn't hurt him in the past, she was afraid that the next time would be one time too many, and his heart would shatter. Oh why, oh why, did he not open his eyes to see who was really there for him? Life would be so much sweeter for him if he was with Hinata. But no. He just had to have her, Sakura, the pink-haired medic. Now, thanks to her misstep, the chance of his heart breaking was even greater. Besides, Hinata was probably giving up on ever capturing Naruto's heart, now that she saw him together with her. Sakura felt bad for her- she would hate to see her feelings go unrequited forever.

_I can't get it back  
__But I don't want it back  
I realized that she don't know how to act  
Tried to settle down and look what I get  
Thought it was my time, but I guess not yet  
She at the bar getting drinks from many men  
I'm in the house, thinking she's with her girlfriends  
Trust not knowing, truly not knowing  
I look back now like, man, I was open_

As he sat down at the bench under the tree, Naruto wanted to mentally smack himself silly; he really was stupid. Why did he have to rush everything? Now, he had to start back from square one. All his previous efforts had gone down the drain. He had opened up to her, hoping that they would be together, but it was all in vain.

Sakura didn't like the way everything was going. If Naruto found out about her and Gaara, it would be all over; her façade would come crashing down, and he'd be hurt worse than any weapon could hurt him. No one can survive a blow to their feelings unscathed. Worse, if she hurt Naruto, she'd hurt Hinata, as well, and the Hyuuga heiress was much more fragile than the village loudmouth.

_I was inviting, her into my heart  
But she was out riding in some other man's car  
She was my nighttime, thought I was her star  
Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong  
Won't take long for me to move on_

"So, you wanted to talk to me, Naruto?" Sakura spoke as she approached her teammate.

"Sakura, let me ask you…" Naruto began.

"What is it?"

Sakura's heart beat faster, hoping for the best but anticipating the worst. He probably knew.

"… Are you going out with Gaara?"

Her eyes widened in shock. So he did know.

"Sakura…"

"Yes." Finding no other option, Sakura replied straightforwardly.

"You are?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am."

Somewhere, in his heart of hearts, Naruto had hoped that this wasn't the truth. However, now Sakura confirmed it for him. It was time to break up, and put all of this behind him. He told himself it was all right. Time to move on.

"Naruto…"

"It's all right, Sakura. No hard feelings."

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked, concerned for the blond.

"I'm okay, Sakura. Believe it."

_Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine  
(Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine)  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be okay  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl…_

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'll be okay. Just go on and do your thing. Be happy with Gaara!" Naruto mustered the best grin he could. What else could he do? Gaara was his friend, after all. And he could never get mad with Sakura. Even if he was sad, he would never show it.

"Go on Sakura. I know you'll be happy, whatever comes your way." He reassured her. In part, it was to reassure himself, as well.

Hinata had seen and heard all of this, quietly observing from behind a corner. Even though Naruto didn't show it, she could tell that he was forcing it. No matter how nonchalant he acted, she still would know if he was hiding something underneath.

She clutched her hands over her chest; if Naruto's heart broke, hers would surely shatter in sympathy.

Oh, how could Sakura do this to him?

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura embraced in the park, hugging each other tightly; him for that one last sweet memory, her for offering emotional comfort. Nostalgia began to set in even as they parted; it wouldn't be like this again.

_The mistake I made is clear  
(We never should've been together)  
That's the reason you're not here  
(I know that I can do much better)  
Not a single salty tear  
Not a feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm feeling no stress  
I'm too fly to be depressed…_

"I have to go, Naruto…"

"Bye, Sakura. See you soon."

"Bye, Naruto."

As Sakura walked away from him, Naruto sighed. He grinned to himself, looking at the ground, and then turned his face towards the sun. It was a beautiful day, but he couldn't feel the warmth of its rays.

He was all right. He had to be.

_Go on girl…  
Go on girl…_

_Go on girl…  
Go on girl…_

Naruto thought he was okay. No stress over this. It just wasn't going to work out.

He kept that grin on his face, smiling even as Sakura walked out of his heart, away into the arms of another.

He tried to swallow. He couldn't.

'It doesn't matter. Sakura was happy with Gaara, and I can't do anything about that.' He thought.

His vision blurred. He told himself it was okay, but it wasn't. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, trickling down the side of his face, running over his whisker-shaped scars.

It was getting hard to breathe. He couldn't be doing this. He just couldn't be.

"Go on Sakura…"

He tried to whisper to himself, only to find himself croaking.

He couldn't contain it anymore.

His emotions, once bottled up, now burst the dam. He sat himself down on the bench; tears poured forth from his sapphire orbs, streaming down his face.

_Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine  
(Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine)  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be okay  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl, oh…_

All of this, Hinata had observed from her vantage point. The thought of Naruto in pain strangled her whole being, and she trembled from the constricting sensation. But she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She soon found herself in danger of crying as well, and covered her mouth as her lavender eyes watered. She leaned against the wall, shaking as she let off her own stifled sobs.

Sakura walked contrite, her head held low at the deed that had to be done. No breakups ever proceeded softly when feelings were so deep.

As she walked out of the park, she noticed the figure clad in purple and white. Her pearline eyes cast Sakura a look that asked, 'how could you?'

"Hinata…" Sakura drew in her breath. If she wanted to, Hinata could seriously hurt her. And maybe that's what she deserved.

'Heh, look at me.' She thought. 'I thought I didn't feel that way about him. Oh, Naruto, how do you get under someone's skin so easily?'

_Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine  
(Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine)  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
(Only gonna play the fool one time)  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be okay  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl  
(Go on girl)  
Go on girl…_

Hinata stood straight up with her eyes shut closed, liquid jewels of sorrow emanating from them. She opened her eyes, and moved toward Sakura.

Sakura thought she was going to hit her. But she didn't. In the turbulence of her emotions, she collapsed into her arms instead.

"W-Why, Sakura-s-san…" She managed to stutter out.

Sakura patted her on the back as tears stained her vest.

"I had to." Sakura answered her. "I didn't feel the same way as him. I'm sorry, Hinata. But I'm with Gaara."

"Why… w-why did t-this have t-to be t-this w-way…"

"It's okay, Hinata." Sakura comforted her, letting her let out the last of her sobs onto her shoulder. Then, holding her by her shoulders, she looked at her in the eye.

"Don't you like him?"

Hinata nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Go get him, Hinata. He needs you more than he needs me."

Hinata nodded again.

"Go on Hinata. You'll be fine."

"O-Okay…"

Hinata parted from Sakura, running into the park, towards Naruto. Sakura could only smile as she approached him. She couldn't help but think that she was letting something important leave her life. However, she immediately brushed those thoughts aside. They looked so good together.

With one last lingering look at the blond boy and the indigo-haired girl, Sakura walked away.

_Go on girl…  
Go on girl…  
__Go on girl…_

_I'll be fine…_


End file.
